Dulce Cacería
by CristalHeart28
Summary: - Ahh Ahh C-Chat yo... Mmm... p-por favor para - suplicó la chica con voz casi inentendible sintiendo su intimidad palpitar fuertemente ante los toques de su minino. El gatito la había alcanzado... Y ahora ella tenía que asumir las consecuencias de no ser lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar que el gato la cazase.


Desde el insidente con Glaciator. Marinette y Chat Noir se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, Chat Noir solía pasarse por el balcón de la chica tanto como su identidad de civil se lo permitiera... y sin haberlo preevisto, se convirtió en algo cotidiano.

La confianza y la manera tan dulce con la que la chica trataba al súper héroe gatuno, habían hecho que poco a poco nuestro minino cayera en las garras de la diseñadora sin darse cuenta, llevándolo a cometer ciertos actos: tales como admirarla de soslayo, coquetear brevemente con ella y mandándole pequeñas indirectas que con lo distraída que era la chica... no notaba que iban dirigidas a ella.

Al estar con Marinette no cabía de tanta dicha, era una mujer sorprendente, habilidosa, terca, inteligente, generosa y por si fuera poco muy astuta, incluso llegó a pensar que sería una perfecta súper heroína.

Chat Noir confiaba ciegamente en Marinette... y un día se lo demostró.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng este es el miraculous del ratón, lo usarás para un bien mayor y combatir contra el mal... y cuando terminemos esta tarea, tendrás que devolverme el prodigio... ¿Puedo confiar en ti Princesa? — terminó de decir un chico rubio con traje de gato frente a la hermosa chica de coletas que lo miraba expectante sin atreverse a decir nada más que asentir levemente.

No había otra salida... Chat Noir no sabía que ella era en realidad Ladybug, la asombrosa e intrépida Súper heroína de toda Francia.

Así que para evitar levantar sospechas, actuó como si todo eso fuese nuevo para ella.

La chica tomó cuidadosamente la caja con adornos chinos de las manos de su compañero y la abrió dejando escapar una fuerte luz cegadora color gris con tonos rosados de la cual pronto se materializó un pequeño ser en forma de rata que la miró con sus enormes ojos color rosado y su tierna vocecilla, que era como el tintineo de una campanita.

La fémina abrió sus ojos y su boca con sorpresa y sus iris color zafiro brillaron con emoción dilatando al máximo sus pupilas.

—¡Aww que lindo es Chat! — la linda chica asiática tomó en sus manos a la tierna criaturilla y la restregó en una de sus mejillas, esto provocó que al héroe se le escapara una sonrisa de sus labios... Marinette era realmente tierna.

La criaturilla rió aún en las manos de Marinette y cuando esta terminó de acariciarlo, la linda criatura sacudió su cuerpo y miró atentamente a la chica aclarándose la garganta para aparentar ser un Kwami sabio y disimular lo mucho que le habían gustado las caricias proporcionadas por la chica.

—Mucho gusto señorita... yo soy Mullo, y te daré el poder de convertirte en una súper heroína — habló con una voz emocionada achinando sus ojitos y cruzando sus pequeños brazos satisfecho por revelar tal información, seguro la chica se había impresionado.

Cuando Marinette escuchó aquello rápidamente se cubrió su boca para aparentar "impresión" y a decir palabras incoherentes que eran parte de su comportamiento cuando esta estaba nerviosa.

—P-Pero yo... soy muy torpe, no me creo capaz de hacer todas esas Cosas que hacen tu y Ladybug... solo sería un estorbo.

Chat al escuchar eso frunció el ceño molesto y se acercó a la chica tomándola de los hombros para que esta lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

—Marinette... no digas eso, eres la persona más pura y amable que he conocido... no pensaría en nadie más a quien ofrecerle un Miraculous más que a ti... _Princess_.

La chica lo observó con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas de felicidad que se negaba a derramar.

«Chat..»

Marinette acortó el espacio que los separaba y envolvió al súper héroe en un cálido abrazo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara al sentir en ese abrazo algo más que la calidez de la chica... al presionarse contra su torso, los pechos de la joven quedaron aplastados contra los pectorales del chico, que inmediatamente quiso saber si esos bellos montes que sentía contra su pecho eran tan suaves como imaginaba.

Cuando la fémina se separó de él, el joven gato pudo volver a la realidad y observó a la chica ponerse el colgante que era el Miraculous del ratón.

La oji-azul tomó el dije redondo entre sus manos y lo observó con detenimiento.

—Para que se realice la transformación, solo tienes que decir... ¡Mullo Transfórmame! — explicó el ser color gris.

Marinette observó con determinación a su compañero y pronunció las palabras dichas viéndose al poco tiempo entallada en un apretado traje de látex color gris con detalles rosados que acentuaba sus curvas de mujer y recogió sus cabellos en dos chongos que simulaban las orejas de un ratón a parte de un látigo que se amarraba a su cintura pareciendo una cola, que al parecer también era su arma.

—¡Wow! ¡Este traje es... precioso! ¿Tú que dices Chat? ¿Chat...?

El héroe había observado la transformación de su amiga en silencio, casi se atragantó con su saliva al recorrer con sus ojos cada porción de piel apresada por ese liso y apretado material que hacía resaltar sus encantos de mujer.

Finalmente después de un descarado escaneo se limitó a contestar la pregunta de su compañera.

—A-ah eh s-si t-te te ves, muy bien — fue lo único coherente que pudo formular y sin planeárselo un nuevo instinto comenzaba a florecer en su cuerpo... un instinto de cazar.

—Bueno — la voz de su nueva compañera de batallas lo sacó de sus pensamientos — ¡Vámonos Chat, tenemos un Akuma que derrotar! — habló con los ánimos elevados para saltar al primer tejado de las tantas casas que habían allí dejando al súper héroe gatuno paralizado en su lugar al verla saltar ágilmente de un lugar a otro.

Cuando escuchó el barullo que provocaban las personas al gritar un poco más adelante fue cuando se dió cuenta porque le había dado a Marinette un Miraculous en primer lugar.

Fácilmente pudieron derrotar al akuma, era solo cuestión de inteligencia, astucia y un poco de suerte...

Cómo era de esperarse, ambos Súper héroes estaban agotados después de haber batallado arduamente sin ni siquiera usar su súper poder especial, por lo que tenían tiempo de sobra antes de que se acabara su transformación.

—Esta experiencia a sido increíble... gracias por ofrecerme esta oportunidad Chat Noir — habló la chica con voz entusiasta equilibrándose ágilmente en una de las vigas de la torre y con su látigo meciéndose de un lugar a otro como con una liana, era tan divertida.

Chat Noir sonrió de inmediato al verla tan contenta, había elegido bien... Marinette era una persona dulce y carismática, el traje le quedaba espectacular, no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima mientras luchaban, en cada oportunidad que tenía la chica robaba su atención cuando tensaba los músculos de sus brazos al amarrar a un villano o cuando hacía rebotar su pechos cuando saltaba de un lugar a otro esquivando los golpes del akuma.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó el llamado de la chica.

—¿Que dijiste? — preguntó reaccionando el gatito con las orejas erguidas.

—Dije que estoy aburrida — exhaló la chica.

El gato iba a decir algo cuando la chica habló sin dejarlo siquiera producir un sonido.

—¡Ya sé! Juguemos un juego — sugirió emocionada.

—¿Un juego? — cuestionó con curiosidad el joven de traje negro.

—Sip — la chica afirmó con la cabeza y se acercó casual a donde estaba el chico y tocó su mejilla para luego retirar su mano con rapidez gritando...

—¡Tu las traes!

La chica se alejó corriendo dejando a un gato desconcertado con los ojos bien abiertos y su labios tratando de formar una frase... hasta que reaccionó y se paró de su asiento improvisado dispuesto a atrapar a esa escurridiza ratoncita que se alejaba de su campo de visión.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más y con su bastón se impulsó varios metros hasta que llegó detrás de su querida ratoncita que reía divertida observando al gatito que intentaba atraparla.

La pequeña ratoncita se escondió detrás de una de las paredes de una terraza y ocultó sus carcajadas tras su mano.

El rubio llego a dicho lugar haciendo el menor ruido posible y se dispuso a jugar un poco con su comida... era más satisfactorio

—¿Dónde estas ratoncita? ¿Estás por aquí? — habló el joven del traje negro con una voz ronca y su cola meciéndose detrás de él ansiosa por encontrar a esa deliciosa ratoncita.

La joven detrás del muro al no escuchar nada decidió asomarse lentamente escrutando el lugar y soltando un suspiro de alivio al no encontrar a nadie.

Cuando se dispuso a darse la vuelta, unos fuertes brazos se enroscaron a su cintura y un aliento mentolado sopló su oído haciéndola estremecer.

—Miren nada mas lo que atrapó el gato... — vocalizó el gato negro manteniendo el agarre en la cintura de su presa.

—E-Esta bien Chat... ganaste, t-te toca correr... — animó la chica tratando de zafarse del agarre de su captor y creyendo genuinamente que era parte del juego.

Contrario a lo que la chica dijo, el agarre solo se intensificó... y no solo eso, sino que el chico al tenerla tan cerca de él presionó su erección contra el apetitoso trasero de la chica provocándole un respingo que causó la risa de Chat Noir al ver a su presa tan vulnerable y asustada.

Tal y como un pequeño ratón ante la mirada de un hambriento gato.

—C-Chat y-ya por favor — la expresión de la chica cambió drásticamente a una de terror cuando el gatito presionó sus afilados colmillos en la suave carne de su cuello intercalando lamidas y succiones.

Chat continuó saboreando la piel de su ratoncita apegándola aún más a su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos tratando de retener por un segundo en sus fosas nasales el dulce aroma a vainilla que desprendía su compañera.

La chica con su mirada cristalizada y su cuerpo tembloroso no hizo más que gemir y apretar sus manos en puños al sentir un azote de excitación cuando el gatito jugueteó con su lóbulo y lo estiró un poco mordisqueándolo con ahínco.

Sus piernas de pronto le fallaron y se convirtieron en gelatina, y para no perder el equilibrio Chat la arrinconó más a la pared quedando él entre las piernas de la chica que temblaba ligeramente debido a las sensaciones placenteras.

Chat pensó que el estar así con su ratoncita no era suficiente, necesitaba más... mucho más, así que para lograr su cometido movió sus caderas en un lento vaivén frotándose contra la tierna y caliente intimidad de su ratoncita.

—Ahh~ Ahh~ C-Chat yo... Mmm... p-por favor para — suplicó la chica con voz casi inentendible sintiendo su intimidad palpitar fuertemente con espasmos recorriendo desde su estómago hasta su cavidad.

_«Rayos, tenemos que detener esto antes de que pase a mayores... además, ya estoy completamente empapada... no sé si podré resistir más...»_

El gato continuó en silencio tomándose su tiempo para degustar a su exquisita presa a la que ahora mismo tenía en sus brazos temblando de absoluto placer friccionándose contra su intimidad.

Relamió sus labios para cometer su pequeña travesura... una pequeña y deliciosa travesura.

Con desesperación bajó el cierre del traje gris que portaba la chica quedándose embebecido con la ropa interior que portaba la chica.

Los ojos de gato brillaron al visualizar lo que cubría los senos de la pelinegra, y agradeció a todo ser allí arriba por tener visión nocturna. Era un sostén color rosa con detalles de encaje blanco en los filos que remarcaba sus pechos llenos y con un lazo posicionado en medio de sus montes.

**«Una jodida delicia"»**

Pasando la lengua por sus labios repentinamente resecos, se dio a al tarea de dejar caer el resto del traje de la chica al suelo, dejando al descubierto también sus hermosas y firmes piernas junto a unas bonitas bragas color rosa pastel con encaje a juego con su sujetador.

Marinette se espantó al ver como el gatito ahora la miraba de manera extraña... era como si le dijera con la mirada _"Voy a devorarte"_ y eso causó que sus mejillas llamearan al rojo vivo y cerrara sus piernas por culpa de una de sus palpitaciones que siempre eran acompañadas por un chorro de su excitación.

Marinette abrumada por el placer se dejó acariciar por las fuertes y masculinas manos del chico de ojos verdes lanzando otro gemido aún más alto y audible que el anterior al sentirlo ahora tocar su piel desnuda.

Cuando dejó de sentir las manos serpenteando todo su cuerpo y dirigirse a sus muslos fue cuando comprendió que es lo que ese gato travieso quería hacer.

—N-No, no Chat por favor... — sus quejas fueron acalladas cuando las garras del felino tocaron su intimidad por encima de la tela tanteando su jugosa intimidad y mandándole descargas eléctricas.

—Ahh~ Agh~ — los gemidos seguían saliendo desde lo más profundo de su garganta inundando el silencio que reinaba esa noche en la terraza en donde un gato, estaba por devorar a una deliciosa ratoncita.

Finalmente el caballero con orejas de gato se arrodilló frente a la intimidad de su preciosa amiga y saco sus bragas totalmente humedecidas con su excitación para abrir sus labios íntimos y enterrar dos de sus dedos en su húmeda cavidad.

La chica gimió enloquecida por esas atrevidas caricias moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro desesperada por sentir más que una simple masturbación con los dedos de su gato favorito.

Chat Noir acarició su intimidad con la punta de la lengua probando su excitación que resbalaba a chorros por entre sus piernas y comenzando a penetrar con la lengua su intimidad a la vez que con los dedos seguía saliendo y entrando de ella.

La chica lloriqueó al sentir como su intimidad se contraía y apretaba los dedos de su minino mientras el gato más que entretenido chupaba su clítoris y hacía resbalar sus dedos por los labios menores de su amiga provocando algo de ardor en su zona V. La chica tomó la cabellera rubia de su minino empujándolo más a su mojada intimidad atragantando un par de gemidos.

Finalmente después de un período de tiempo sucedió lo inevitable... Marinette se corrió manchando los labios de Chat Noir que estaba más que satisfecho de haber podido probar el fruto prohibido tan exquisitamente dulce directamente de la intimidad de su tierna ratoncita.

—Sabes muy bien ratoncita — aún arrodillado y con la cabeza aún metida entre las piernas de su princesa, el gatito sacó los dedos de la intimidad de la chica para llevárselos a su boca, degustando los últimos restos de su inspección.

La mirada intensa de Chat se posicionó en los enormes pechos de la pelinegra, que yacían duros como guijarros y tan erguidos como su miembro en ese momento.

Acercó su rostro hacia uno de sus jugosos pechos y capturó el tierno y rosado pezón entre sus colmillos comenzando a mordisquearlo y acariciar el otro con sus garras para luego darle los mismos mimos que al anterior.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se pusieron en blanco acariciando la cabeza de su minino que succionaba con fuerza los hinchados pechos de su deliciosa presa.

Chat se sacó con cuidado los guantes para poder tocar directamente la piel de su presa y con una mirada peligrosa comenzó a quitarse el resto de su apretado traje de color negro quedando en las mismas condiciones de la chica y sonriendo maléficamente.

Sopló con malicia uno de sus pechos y el pezón de inmediato se volvió a endurecer causandole estragos a la pobre chica que ya no sabía de donde sujetarse a demás de la fornida espalda de su gatito.

—Eres tan tierna ratoncita... — susurró con una voz penetrante tomando entre sus colmillos el sonrosado pezón de la chica que hechó la cabeza para atrás y enterró las uñas en la espalda ahora desnuda y sudada del chico con jadeos.

El chico con la mascara negra lamió la extensión del cuello cremoso de la chica retirando el sudor y aspirando el olor a vainilla que su princesa desprendía... un olor tan atrayente como el de una abeja a una flor.

La hermosa y jadeante chica entre sus brazos se removio inquieta y con los labios apretados queriendo retener el gemido que estaba por soltar.

**_«Ya te daré verdaderos motivos para gritar»_**

El cuerpo de la fémina se estremeció cuando el chico paseo el glande por su entrada resbaladiza y caliente dando pequeños toquecitos a modo de juego que no hicieron más que desesperarla.

—C-Chat — suspiro la pelinegra con los ojos entrecerrados — ¡Undelo ya! — grito desesperada con la respiración turbia las mejillas más rojas que una manzana y las piernas temblorosas aún sujetadas por el minino.

El felino observo a su presa irritada por la aparente calma que se tomaba él al rozar sus partes íntimas causando una deliciosa fricción que hizo que el cerrara los ojos y su miembro se irguiera más en su mano.

La traviesa chica al ver que su compañero no movía ni un músculo, tomó ella misma aquel hinchado y largo trozo de carne y sin más miramientos lo hundió en ella misma a su coño completamente empapado y anticipadamente preparado para su intrusión provocando el gemido de ambos.

La reacción inmediata de Chat Noir fue gruñir y abrazarse a la hermosa chica que ronroneaba cual gatita ante aquel delicioso invasor en su intimidad.

Los gemidos seguían brotando de aquellos hermosos y deliciosos labios que había querido probar desde que se enamoró de ella.

Sacó su miembro hasta la punta y luego lo volvió a hundir en esa tibia y estrecha intimidad arañando un poco sus blancos muslos y combinando el sabor de su saliba con la dulce de ella.

Viajó a su cuello, clavícula y hombros... dando una especial atención a sus pechos para luego rodear con más fuerza la cintura de su ratoncita y embestir con más fuerza La intimidad de esta.

La chica lagrimeó un poco sosteniendo entre sua manos la cabeza de su gatito y recibiendo una deliciosa descarga eléctrica en su intimidad que lubricaba completamente el falo del chico.

—Ah~ Ahh~

El chico se descontroló un poco ante los quejidos de su niña y continúo penetrandola ahora con más intensidad que antes, causando que sus pechos rebotaran y su jugosa intimidad apretara su pene hasta hacerlo jadear y lograr que casi tuviera una eyaculación inmediata... faltaba poco.

Unas embestidas más y el gatito cayó rendido entre los turgentes pechos de su ratoncita sirviendo como soporte para su cabeza.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la singular escena de dos amantes completamente desnudos, sudorosos y jadeantes en recuperación de su orgasmo.

El felino salió con cuidado de su Princesa, soltando lentamente sus piernas.

La chica como pudo se sostuvo de los hombros de su gatito porque sus piernas a pesar de estar tocando el suelo no querían sostenerla al igual que sus mejillas llamearon al sentir como la semilla de su minino resbalaba por sus muslos a la vez que se sentía toda una mujer nueva.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que acababan de cometer.

No habían palabras... simplemente eran ellos mirandose fijamente después de haber hecho el amor.

El gatito giró levemente su rostro al de su dulce ratoncita y capturó una vez más los carnosos y suaves labios de ella.

Esa era la caza más dulce que había probado.

Y no le molestaría perseguirla de nuevo para verificarlo.

**Extra**

En la caja de los miraculous todos los Kwamis se reunían alrededor de Mullo para preguntarle sobre las hazañas y derrotas que él y su portador temporal habían realizado con los akumatizados.

Todos hablaban a la vez y lanzaban preguntas a diestra y siniestra, mientras que el pobre Mullo yacía con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando hacía un punto fijo de la habitación completamente mudo.

—Vamos Mullo, ¡Debió ser fabuloso! Después de siglos de no tener un portador te escogen a ti para una misión y no quieres contarnos los detalles ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó el pequeño Kwami en forma de cabra.

Mullo esta vez hizo un amague de recordar, pero de inmediato su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y cubrió sus ojitos con sus dos manitas.

—¡Squek! ¡Olvidenlo no les dire nada! — gritó avergonzado al máximo.

Sus compañeros no le siguieron insistiendo y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de atosigar al pobre Mullo.

Y es que... no lo culpo.

De todos los miraculous que el maestro pudo escoger para esta misión, se le ocurre darle el suyo.

Y lo peor es que se lo confiaba a un gato hormonal que de todas las personas en París, escoge a una hermosa chica para portarlo, sin saber en las consecuencias que traería consigo.

¡Que trauma!

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mullo y se volvió a colocar en pocisión fetal.

Ahora esa escena quedaría por siempre en su memoria.

¡¿Por qué tenían que ser inmortales?!

**...**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**He hecho esta historia con contenido Multinoir porque me encanta esta parejita, ya sé que aún no ha salido Multimouse, pero no me resistí...**

**Hasta mientras agradezco a laa chicas que le han dado un review a mis historias anteriores, y nos leemos en otra historia.**

**¡Bye, Bye! **


End file.
